Memories Revisited
by LomeElen
Summary: What would he do to protect the little girl that he had known, and what will she tell him, the man she had always admired, her hero. IY/NCIS crossover Kagome/?
1. Prologue: A Time Before

A/N: This is my first time posting a fanfic, so please be will be plenty of grammar mistakes, given that I turned this in without proofreading it thoroughly. If I had then it would have never been posted.

The idea for this story literally came from a dream that I had, so it may be somewhat awkward. It is mostly the dialogue that makes it difficult, because I think up the whole story in my head, and never write it down so its no longer perfect when it gets to paper. I would never have believed that my first posting would be a IY/NCIS crossover because they don't really seem to mesh.

I was inspired by RainLily13's "Reality and Truth", and this is what I thought up when she mentioned writing up a Gibbs/Kagome pairing. I cannot wait to see how her two new IY/NCIS stories develop.

Oh yeah, Gibbs is going to be a little out of character in this chapter, mainly because he is only about 19 years old. And if you are curious Kagome is 4 years old.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Inuyasha

**V NCIS LRMEGVUQ UEVK**

Prologue: A Time Before

_ "Gibbs, Gibbs! C'mon, hurry up," he smiled down at the little girl who was forcefully tugging on his hand, "if you don't hurry up I wont show you my secret". She wasn't more then four years of age, and yet here she was giving him, a full grown man orders!_

_ Suddenly she stopped all together, she looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes frowning at him " you gotta promise me something, okay Gibbs? You hafta promise, or I wont show it to you, 'kay?" Gibbs just looked at her thoroughly amused by her antics. He crouched down in front of her ruffling her hair in a playful manner; as she fixed her hair he looked her squarely in the eyes and said "I promise, and you know what they say about Marines and promises, they-"_

_ "-never break them." They both finished simultaneously, grinning at each other. _

"_Good," she gave him a cheeky smile "but you should find out what you are promising before you agree." Sometimes this little girl was much too sly for her own good. Okay... So what is it that I am promising you, you sly little fox?"_

_ She skipped ahead giggling, "What I am going to show you is the biggest bestest secret ever, and you just promised to never ever tell anyone!" _

_ "Never ever?"_

_She considered this seriously for a moment, "Okay.... Maybe not never ever. If Gibbs gets married, then Gibbs can only bring family here. Oh! Oh! And .. and if you need to find me, only then can you tell, 'Kay?"_

"_Alright then, kid you got yourself a deal."_

**TH ARICPVMS TRNS EGRPREMSPK RPS QVYYK RUW TEQSS**

"What have we got,Duck?" Gibbs said as he knelt down besides him to examine the bodies lying on the grounds.

"Well Jethro it seems that these two fellows had the misfortune of trying to hold up retired Master Sergeant Zachary Taylor, 53. From the looks of it this man here," Ducky gestured to the first man "Caucasian male, mid 30s to early 40s, was shot first in the shoulder and again a few minutes later if the blood stains are any indication. The second gunman also Caucasian, and about the same approximate age was killed from a single gunshot wound to the head. And if facial markers are any indication these two men were brothers; you know Jethro this reminds of the time -"

Gibbs cleared his throat loudly, as he glanced up from his notepad. "And the Master Sergeant, Ducky?"

"Ah, yes. The Master Sergeant is on his way to the naval hospital with a gunshot wound to the abdomen. That man was lucky there was someone here to staunch his wound, there is a good chance he will still make it. But... the thing is Jethro..." Ducky trailed off, a definite look of worry on his face.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs sighed impatiently almost dreading the news.

"As they were loading him onto the ambulance... It may have been the rambling of a man who has lost a lot of blood... but... he kept mentioning something about 'the kids' and 'having to make sure that they were safe'."

" You mean to tell me that we could have a possible kidnapping? Dinozzo!" The last part was shouted. "Yea, Boss" he said as sprinted across the crime scene. "In the car, was there any evidence of there being kids in the car at the time of the shooting?"

"No, the local LEOs didn't find any evidence in the car, and the Master Sergeant and his wife do not have any children. But the witness, Mitchell Baxter, 23 did claim that a woman was here on scene before he arrived" Dinozzo replied taking a look at his own notepad for confirmation. "He said and I quote 'There was this absolutely stunning Asian woman using her jacket to stop the man's bleeding' and when he offered help she told him to take her place because she had to find her kids. And she ran off towards those rocks over there" he pointed in the general direction of the bluffs. "And the local LEOs confirm that the person to call in the incident was indeed female."

"Dammit! So he just let her walk off without any identification-"

"Sorry to interrupt Boss, the witness did say he would have let her go without it, but the woman did leave a D.C. ID with him to give to the cops when they arrived." Dinozzo held up the said identification card in an evidence bag.

Gibbs grabbed the bag from his hands to look at the name and face on the card, it read: 'Name:Kagome Higurashi, DOB: 06/20/1974'

it also listed her address, but what caught his attention was the startling pair of familiar blue eyes. Then he remembered.

_ ".... promise me something, okay Gibbs?..."_

He pushed the bag back into Dinozzo's chest, "McGee! Stay here and process the crime scene. You two!" he pointed at tony and Ziva "come with me". Before any of them could give a proper response Gibbs took off in the directions the witness had pointed.

Tony, Ziva and McGee looked at each other for a quick moment before scrambling to exactly what had been ordered of them.

**TH ARICPVMS AETRNS EGRPREMSPK RPS BVIR RUW RYYH**

Word Count: 896

A little shorter then I had planned, but this is only the prologue.

How was it? Not too bad I hope. I am willing to accept any criticisms you readers may have, but please go easy on a first time poster.

A/N: I noticed that the spacers that I but in didn't show up so I replaced them with cryptograms. They are just some of my thoughts on the show, but I thought I would give readers something interesting to do. I will make different cryptograms every chapter topics will vary. =P

I am such a geek some times. Here are some clues if you liked to try solving them, since it is a substitution cipher you just replace one letter with another letter from the alphabet. I will give you two clues seeing as I didn't use that many different letters.

Y is equal to B

A is equal to F


	2. Chapter 1: A Bond They Share

A/N: Woooo! Thank you Bishonen'sFoxyMiko and Rose Crimsonpaw for being my first two reviewers ever!

Okay the pairing for this story is either Gibbs/Kagome or McGee/Kagome, I am kind of wishywashy at the moment. I cant write a Tony/Kagome fit partially because I like the Tiva pairing, and I don't know how to write Dinozzo seriously.

Was feeling somewhat inspired after getting reviews. So I decided to write up a new chapter. It still isn't perfect, but I wanted to post something. I will look it over later and repost it if I have to.

Okay for the ages of the characters in the story:

Young Kagome : usually given in text but in this chapter she is 5

Young Gibbs: fifteen years older then Kagome so he is 20

Mamoru Hisakata* (Kagome's dad): 32

Kun-Loon Higurashi (Kagome's Mom): 28

Kagome: 33

Gibbs: 48 yes I know that is young, but I didn't want to make him too old, just in case I end up pairing he with him.

Dinozzo: 38ish late thirty

Ziva:34

McGee:33

Kagomes kids age after they are introduced.

Disclaimer: I Do not own NCIS or Inuyasha

**GB SI TR LS IB FF YU E**

Chapter 1: A Bond They Share

_The shouting had gotten louder, and louder still. Gibbs sat on the Hisakata's back porch swing with a five year old Kogome in his lap. She sat there idly playing with the buttons on his shirt with one hand, while the other held onto Eli, her stuffed fox. Every time the shouting got louder, or something could be heard shattering the little girl would grip the toy closer to her and become more sullen._

"_Gibbs?" Her small voice broke his heart "is bad to get a 'vorce?"_

"_What? Why you you ask that Kit?" 'she is such a small girl, she should have to hear her parents fight like this.' _

"_DeeDee said that when mommies and daddies get mad at each other they get a 'vorce. Then they dont see each other no more. She said mommy will take me away and I wont see daddy no more." She voice broke at the last part " Then I wont see Gibbs no more either." Silent tears rolled down her chubby cheeks, "I don't wanna not see Gibbs, or daddy.... I love you, Gibbs." _

_ "I love you too, Kit. I love you too."_

_ His heart clenched painfully, it was unusual how this little slip of a girl had wormed her way into his heart. Her father had taken a liking to Gibbs when he was still a recruit, and had taken him under his wing. When he had made private, Hisakata, as he insisted being called when off-duty, had brought him home to celebrate and to meet the family. She had taken to him the on their first meeting, the little bit of a four year old just stood there looking at him with those stunning blue eyes, and he had been a goner ever since._

_ Hisakata liked to joke and said that when Kagome grew up, the only man that he would approve to marry his daughter would be Gibbs. Which was quite embarrassing especially since he would announce in in front of the other marines. _

_ Gibbs stood up abruptly, causing Kagome to glance up at him. "Hey , Kit. How about we sneak off to our secret place for a little while? How does that sound?" he asked hoping to cheer the little girl up. Her face brightened up slightly as she scrubbed away the tears, "will we make sand castles?"_

_ "Of course. And there will be a dragon and everything!" he spoke in an rather excited tone, hoping to keep her mood cheerful. As he led her towards the beach,away from the house, and the argument that would later shatter the life that she had grown to know._

**RL NM EO EE EL TU PC ST YO EH RU EU BR NN VR ES SE TS AT GT E**

As he sprinted across the beach, the only thought that crossed his mind was 'please let her be safe', and the image that he saw in his mind was not the picture that was on the ID, but of that little girl who would always have a ready smile for him. 'Please let her be safe!'

**RL NM EO EE ES RW VR OR AT EU EU BR NN VR VR CE OE YU PR NR**

Tony and Ziva continue to chase after Gibbs as he ran for the bluffs, "how do you think Gibbs knows this Kagome person?" Ziva asked Tony. But he had a little problem responding due to the fact that he could not get enough air " she is not his usual type, you know a read head; so maybe they now each other some other way. But going by his expression she is someone really important to him."

Gibbs slowed down slightly, as he entered a cave that was previously unseen, they had to speed up a little more in hopes of not losing him, because who know what the inside of the caves looked like. And it was a good thing that they did, the interior of the cave was a labyrinth; thankfully the cave floor was sand and not stone or else it would have been even harder to navigate with due to slipping.

But this is where they lost him momentarily, thankfully due Ziva's tracking ability and Gibbs rush, he left easily traceable tracks. When they finally caught up with him, Gibbs seemed to be searching along one of the cave walls for something.

"Gibbs," Ziva called out in hopes of garnering his attention, she and Tony just looked on in hopes of some sort of clue as to what was going on. He continued his search of the walls for a moment before turning around to give them orders "You two! Start searching for some that is out of place."

"Out of place, Gibbs?"

"Yea, the last time I was here it had to be about fifteen years ago, but there use to be a piece of tarp hanging over an opening right here." He said pointing at the rock wall that he had just been looking at. "She must have found a better way to conceal the entrance, I am thinking an upgraded security system of some sort."

Tony looked on slightly confused, "Are you sure, Boss? Maybe the entrance caved in or something-" "Does this looked caved in to you Dinozzo?! It is a solid 'wall'. Or do you think I have gotten senile and there was never an opening there in the first place.

This of course garnered an awkward silence, Tony definitely looked uncomfortable now "Ah.... No Boss, I don't think you have gone crazy. I just ...ah...," now there was no way to talk his way out of it " I will just go search over there" he said pointing in a random direction.

That was how McGee found them ten minutes later, most of that time spent navigating the cave. All three of them were crawling on the sand looking for who know what. "Ah... Boss. The crime scene techs are done processing the scene, and-" poor McGee did not see Tony's foot in front of him, he would have been sent sprawling on the floor if he had not caught himself with one hand on the wall. But, then something surprising happen, a small click sound was heard.

"Was that-" "Could that-" They started to ask all at once. "McGee!" "Yeah, Boss?" McGee answered nervously. "Don't move your hand." " Ahh...Okay, Boss. But what is going on here? And what did I do?" "I think you just found us the key to open the door."

Sure enough, when Gibbs moved McGee's hand away for the spot on the wall, the panel where his hand had been, rotated clockwise and another click could be heard.

"Dinozzo looked hesitantly at the switch, " Are you sure you want to open that door, Boss? What if forty thieves jump out at you? In that case maybe we should just shout 'Open Sesame' and hope for the best "

Gibbs sent glare, "Tony may be right though, Gibbs what if you are walking into a trap, when was the last time you spoke to this woman." this time he pointed his glare in her direction., and he paid them no heed and turned the panel counterclockwise. Much to their surprise other then the small click, the door opened silently.

"Whoa.. That was pretty cool. Do you think-" Tony turned to ask Gibbs something, only to find that he had run through the doorway already. He gave an exasperated sigh, and looked at the other two. " Let's go, McClumsy, Zi-Va. Before we lose him again." This time all three of the set out to find their boss, and the woman he seemed to desperately want to find.

Little did they know the moment all of them stepped through the door it closed behind them.

**RL NM ET OL AS ER LV ST CI EC NU EU BR WA WY WA GO EA AR MS EE**

Word Count: 1356

A/N:I am going to post some pertinent information here, seeing as I am unsure as to how to write it into the story at the moment. Kagome's Father, Mamoru is a U.S. Citizen who married Kun-loon a Japanese citizen, so Kagome has a Dual citizenship. As a family they lived together in Washington D.C. Until the divorce. When her family was together Kagome's surname was Hisakata, and when her parents got a divorce her mother took back her maiden name Higurashi. Since Kagome went to live with her mother her surname was changed as well, for documentation sake.

Next chapter: The team finally meets the elusive Kagome and her kids. How will this long awaited reunion effect Gibbs, and Kagome? Fiind out next week on Memories Revisited. =P

Okay this time I encoded my spacers with a simple two-rail cipher. The way to solve these is by splitting the numbers of letters in half, and please note that since you star at the top the first half will usually have more letters. For example the first one I give to you is :**GB SI TR LS IB FF YU E **

to solve this you split it into two rows and arrange each letter into a zigzag

G B S I T R L S

I B F F Y U E

If you do this correctly then it should read Gibb's Fifty Rules


End file.
